1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kung fu training device, more particularly to a durable and safe training device that can adjust the heights of and the relative distance between two hitting pads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical kung fu training device is as disclosed in US2009/0264262. This kind of training device has a main frame for supporting several hitting pads which are adjustable for trainees, so that these training devices are durable and adjustable. To keep the function above, the main frame can not be covered by pads.
However, the training device is failed in protecting trainees. The main frame of the training device is exposed. Trainees, especially the rookies, may possibly hit the main frame to be injured. As a result, this kind of situation may stop the rookies' interest in kung fu.
There is another kind of training device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,357,760. This kind of training device does a better protection for trainees. Almost whole training device is covered by a pad. Unfortunately, this kind of training device is unable to be adjusted for trainees.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.